


Who the hell gardens in a bikini?

by gay_as_heck



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Annalise is amused, Annalise knows how hot she is that little shit, Bikinis, Bonnie being bisexual as fuck, F/F, Frank is being a dick and erasing Bonnie's bisexuality, Gardens & Gardening, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My new neighbor is smoking hot and I didn't even like women until now and she has a garden and plants flowers in her bikini and I am dying inside" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the hell gardens in a bikini?

Bonnie woke up to the sound of an extremely loud truck idling near her house, apparently intent on poisoning the entire neighborhood with its noxious fumes.

"Seriously?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes, swinging her feet off her bed as she stretched. She stood up and tiptoed to her window, not wanting to wake Frank up, and saw that it was a moving truck. 

"Huh," she murmured, "I guess someone finally moved into Laurel's house."

She was about to turn away from the window when something caught her eye. A woman, dressed in all black, directing the movers. Her new neighbor.

"I'll go say hi later," she whispered to herself as she padded back to bed. There'd be time to welcome the new neighbors later.

* * *

 The next time she opened her eyes she was greeted by Frank's face approximately two inches from her face, causing her to scream and punch him squarely on the nose.

"Fuck! Seriously Bonnie?"

"What the hell are you sneaking up on me so early in the morning for?"

He pointed to the digital clock on her bedside table. "It's 12:30 in the afternoon."

"Shit," she whispered, sitting up and pulling her robe on. "I wanted to welcome the new neighbors before lunch."

"Neighbor," Frank corrected. "There's just one, and _damn_ she's hot."

Bonnie scowled at him. "Do you have to objectify every single woman you see?" 

"Yup," Frank replied cheerfully, mussing her hair as he walked away. "I've gotta go. Have fun welcoming the new hottie next door on your own."

"Thanks," Bonnie called out sarcastically. "You're so helpful!"

"I aim to please," he said as he jogged out of the door, slamming it behind him.

Bonnie sighed and pulled her robe tighter around herself, making her way to the back door. It was her turn to take the trash out, and she may as well get that done before she went to go introduce herself to the new neighbor.

She walked into the bright sunlight, blinking rapidly as her eyes tried to adjust to the light, trudging over to the trash bin at the edge of her yard. She turned to her new neighbor's yard and was stunned to see her new neighbor gardening, in her garden, in a white bikini.

"Oh my god," she mouthed as she got an eyeful of her neighbor's perfectly round ass. Frank was right. She's... _hot_.

The woman tilted her head back, letting the spray of the water hose hit her and drip down her body and _holy crap_ the water was making her bikini see through.

She stood there for a few more seconds, wanting one last glance before she felt like a Peeping Tom. 

"Crap," she whispered as she speed-walked into her house. "If there's a god up there," she glanced up at the sky, "please don't let the her look over here until I get back into the house."

She didn't know whether anyone heard her, but she got into her house without incident, so she'd count that as a win.

She sat down heavily on the floor of her kitchen before she got up and creeped over to the nearest window, watching as her neighbor pulled weeds up in a way that was quite literally obscene.

"Am I having a gay crisis?" she asked herself, her blood heating up as the woman fanned herself.

She gawked as her neighbor bent over, wiping water off her forehead and spreading something into the ground.

She had to talk to Frank about this.

* * *

 "Frank?"

"Mm?"

"I think I'm gay."

Frank's laughter reverberated through the couch, making it vibrate under Bonnie's cheek, and she kicked him, satisfied when she heard him grunt in pain.

"The hell was that for?"

"For being a jackass," Bonnie replied, glaring at him as she delicately tucked her feet under herself.

"Sorry," Frank chuckled, leaning forward. "But I mean, it's like, you're gay, the sky is blue, water is wet-"

This was not going how Bonnie had expected at  _all_.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie frowned. "I didn't even think I was gay until recently."

Frank snorted. "Please. I can't even tell you how many times I've caught you checking girls out,  _and_  I can count how many relationships you've had with men on one hand."

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie challenged him. "Count them."

"Gladly." Frank smirked. "Sam, Ashur, and that one creepy guy from the tattoo parlor."

"You forgot to include yourself," Bonnie muttered spitefully.

"We hooked up  _once,_ and that was after you and I had both had too many pink nipples. I don't think that counts."

Bonnie sighed dramatically. "Can we get back to the matter at hand? I'm having a sexuality crisis and all you do is laugh at me. What a good friend I picked."

"Okay, okay," Frank shifted on the couch, turning to face her. "I'm listening. Rant away."

"Okay," Bonnie took a deep breath, preparing herself.

"She just stands there," she exploded suddenly, "with her stupid garden and her stupid bikini and the sun manages to hit her at just the right angle to make her look like some kind of goddess, and then she'll bend over and I can see  _everything_ , no matter which way she's facing, and I just  _know_  that she knows, you know? She's doing it on purpose, I bet. It's fucking rude, that's what it is!"

She stopped to catch her breath, and Frank rolled his eyes.

"You done?" he asked.

"Yes. No," she admitted after Frank gave her a  _look_. "I dunno. For now."

"Then go talk to her." He laughed at her mortified expression. "Seriously, go talk to her. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could laugh at me," Bonnie whispered, burying her face in her hands. "Or reject me.

"Well, you'll never know until you try."

Bonnie squinted suspiciously at him. "When did you get all 'wise man' on me?"

"Right about the time you decided you were gay." He pinched her arm softly, earning a pinch on his neck. "Now, I'm going to leave this house and come back tomorrow, and you better have at least talked to her by then."

"Okay," Bonnie nodded slowly. "I will."

* * *

Bonnie peered over the fence separating her and her unspeakably hot new neighbor for the umpteenth time in approximately two minutes.  She cursed herself internally. Damn him. What had possessed her to take his advice? What the hell did Frank know about wooing women? Next time she saw him she'd-

"Hello?" A deep, throaty voice interrupted her thoughts, and she nearly fell over when she realized who it was. 

Her hot new neighbor.

Today's bikini was highlighter yellow, contrasting sharply with the dark sheen of her skin, highlighting (no pun intended) the curves of her body, which glistened with droplets of water. Bonnie salivated slightly at the thought of licking each and every droplet off of her, at peeling her bikini top off to reveal her breasts, at sliding her bikini bottom off and kissing her way down her stomach.

And then she realized she was still staring at her, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Hi!" she squeaked, standing up so quickly she felt a little lightheaded.

Her neighbor smiled at her before reaching a hand over the fence. "My name's Annalise."

"Bonnie," she replied immediately, taking her hand firmly for a quick shake. "I'm Bonnie." She cleared her throat before dropping the other woman's hand, afraid she'd held it for a little too long. "Sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I just didn't know if you were up for visits from nosy neighbors yet-"

Annalise held a hand up. "Don't worry about it. I've had way too many visits from neighbors who I'm sure mean well, but are.." she pursed her lips, searching for the right word. "Annoying as fuck."

Bonnie giggled. "I feel you. I only moved in a few months ago, and I couldn't get rid of Mr. and Mrs. Walsh, who were trying to set me up with their son." As Annalise smiled at her, she felt encouraged to stage whisper, "I'm pretty sure he's gay anyway."

"You got gaydar?" Annalise asked, grinning widely.

Bonnie's heart thudded in her chest. Was this a test? Some kind of quiz to find out her level of gayness?

"Sometimes," she replied cautiously, smoothing her hair back. "I've gotten better at it recently."

"I'm sure," Annalise said, eyes panning up and down her body. "Speaking of which, I couldn't help but notice you've been paying close attention to my gardening habit."

"I-" Bonnie stuttered, "I'm not a stalker or anything, I swear, I just, um, well-"

"Relax," Annalise laughed delightedly, resting a hand on Bonnie's arm. "I was wondering how long it was gonna take for you to get over here and actually talk to me. I saw you watching me in your window _twice_ yesterday, and three times today."

Bonnie blushed. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She chucked, removing her hand from Bonnie's arm, much to her disappointment. "Plus, I saw you running into your house like a zombie was chasing you."

"You weren't supposed to see that." Bonnie's blush deepened as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Well, I did," Annalise said. "And I'm glad my plan of seduction worked. I was going to run out of bikinis pretty soon. I mean, who the hell gardens in a bikini?"

"Oh." Bonnie felt stupid and flattered at the time. "So you were just hanging out in your yard in a bikini to get my attention?"

"Depends," Annalise leaned over the fence. "Did it work?"

"Oh yeah," Bonnie breathed, painfully aware of how close they were.

"Then yes." Annalise leaned back. "Come over in a little bit, I've gotta go put some clothes on. Or," she smiled seductively, resting her hand on hips, "maybe not."

Bonnie's mouth felt dryer than the Sahara as she watched Annalise saunter away, hips swaying in a way that made a warmth spread in her gut. She turned around suddenly, and winked at Bonnie as she let the one of her bikini straps fall down her shoulder.

Bonnie came to her senses and raced into her house to get ready for whatever Annalise had in mind. Anything at all.


End file.
